Attempts have been made to provide a container for a potable liquid which is provided with a "built-in" drinking straw. Hermes in U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,879; Mainiere in U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,234; and Petriccione in U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,267 each disclose a container wherein a drinking straw is positioned in the container with the suction end of the straw protected by the bottle cap. In each case access to the straw is attained by the removal of the cap or a portion thereof.
I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to containers for a potable liquid and more particularly to such a container having a cap provided with two holes adapted to receive opposite ends of a flexible straw therethrough.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Kennedy in U.S. Pat. No. 2,052,307 describes a similar container wherein two straws are used. In this case the straws extend through the bottle cap and the ends of the straws are protected by corks or individual caps or closure elements.
Although some convenience may be gained by the type of straw described in the art it is believed the consumer needs additional utility in such structures particularly in their transportation and reuse.